fiorefandomcom-20200215-history
Chevalier Omoide
Chevalier Omoide is a Water Dragon Slayer and a mage of Blue Pegasus Appearance Chevalier have light tan skin, blonde hair and glowing blue eyes. Although Chevalier is 29 she look young for her age, her body is very fit having abs she like to show off all the time. 5’5 and 136 pounds and a bit curvy, due to her learning Dragon Slayer Magic the have 2 back line marks under her eye down to her cheeks. Most of the time she wears sunglasses and when the glasses are not on her face she have them on top of her head. Personality Chevalier haves a lay back attitude making her a rather chill and clam person. Very friendly and kind to new people she meet and protect her of comrades. There are times when Chevalier can be hot head and filled with rage but she learn to control her angry and only use her rage in a battle. History Chevalier was 6 years old when was found by Diosa, a Water Dragon that took Chevalier in and raised her. Diosa was very motherly towards Chevalier teaching her many things mainly how to read and write. Chevalier stayed by Diosa side at all-times not wanting to Diosa to leave her. Diosa wanted to protect Chevalier so she taught Chevalier a Lost Magic known as Water Dragon Slayer Magic. Took a while before she got the hang of it. Year x777 came and Diosa disappears without saying a word, Chevalier lost her mother and set out to found Dioas. Her search was starting to look like a fail no matter how much she look Chevalier didn’t find Diosa. Oddly her search did lead hoer to a called in Clover Town called Blue Pegasus, the master of Blue Pegasus was very kind to her and let Chevalier join the guild. Although she was still young and couldn’t go and job yet Chevalier just spend her time in the guild hall getting to know everyone there. Making a few friends as the year pass. Chevalier grew up into a fine young lady well… not so young. Year x791, Chevalier is 29 now and a fully mage of Blue Pegasus enjoying her life as a mage. Haven't forgot about her search for Diosa she could do much without no leads. Some people say all the dragons are died or they are myths. She hope one day she will she her mother again. Magic and Abilities Water Dragon Slayer: Chevalier leaned this style of magic for Diosa. Chevalier is immune to water magic due to her magic. She is able to turn some part of her body into water to use the water in both offensive and defensive styles. Drinking water restores some of her magical energy and if enough is consumed it enhances her abilities. Due to her Dragon Slayer Magic her sense of smell is enhanced. Water Dragon Roar-Chevalier takes a deep breathe gathering magical energy to her mouth than let out a whirlpool of pressurized water towards her foe knocking them back off their feet or tearing cuts into their skin. Water Dragon Bullet-Chevalier can fire off high speed bullets of water from her hands and feet. Making the water hot enough to burn a person skin/ clothes on impact. Those bullets are very dangerous and one of Chevalier favorite spells to use. Water Dragon Scal'e-Chevalier can cover her body in water scales that protect her from incoming physical attacks. The scales use up a large amount of magical energy to keep to use them. '''Water Dragon Gauntle't-Summoning water around both on her hands in form of gauntlets. The water swirls at a speed paces enough to cut through a cut or bend metal. Not only is this spell use for close combat it can be used to block oncoming attack at well. '''Water Dragon Hell Wave-Chevalier make a magic seal in both of her hands then thrust her hands forwards creating a massive waves that blasts at her opponent in the air with tremendous force. Then the waves slams her opponent down to the ground crashing their body with the speed, amount of water and the tremendous force of the wave. Water Dragon Leg Whip-Chevalier changed her legs into water while in kicking motion, due to hand to hands combat skills the force on her kick make the water leash out like a whip towards her opponent. The main kick she used for this attack is the Axe Kick bring her foot down on her opponent head but her foot will be a water whip that smashed down on the person head. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Water Lily: Geyser of Heaven: This is Chevalier most power spell, a magic seal appears in her right hand gathering a mostly of her enjoy into her right hands then punch the seal on the ground. It seem like nothing happen until the ground starts to shake and numerous crack appear in the grounds as Geyser shots up out of the crack up into the sky. The Geysers give off intense heat and at a tremendous force, Chevalier can make up to 3-5 Geysers once she uses this spell. Master Hand to Hand Combatan'''t: Without using her Dragon Slayer magic Chevalier is a proficient unarmed fighter when it comes to bare hand fighting. But once she starts to use her Dragon Slayer magic in combination with 2 of her favorite fighting styles results into amazing physical prowess and powerful attacks. '''Enhanced Strength: Chevalier has shown herself to be one tough cookie, possesses a large amount of physical strength. While training in many different fighting styles Chevalier strength started to increase to a level where she can crush a boulder. Enhanced Smell: Like the other Dragon Slayers, Chevalier has a strong sense of smell.She uses this for tracking purposes as apparently, nothing can escape her nose. Dragon Force: Greatly increases the damage done by standard Dragon Slayer spells, and grants the user access to more advanced, powerful attacks. It also drastically enhances the user's physical prowess, making them far stronger, more resistant and faster, and boosts their Magic power. Trivia Chevalier likes the cosplay. Quotes Category:Help Category:Pro Tips Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Blue Pegasus